


Promotion and a Bonus

by Ganjacat



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Furry, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganjacat/pseuds/Ganjacat
Summary: dont read this i hate myself





	1. Chapter One (sfw)

Working for a shady mobster marsupial wasn't how you planned to get by, but that's how it turned out. It wasn't a bad job, you didn't really have to sweat or use your brain much. All you did was sort chemicals and configure wires. You worked alone, mostly, but that's how you performed best. No one else got on your nerves or messed up your focus. Today wasn't any different from any other day, except for one detail. You worked late, however, and you would be the only one left for the final hour of work. 

So, until that time came, you did your usual procedures. Your boss, Mr. Pinstripe Potoroo, lurked around you and your coworkers, keeping you all in line. You had to admit, he was very intimidating. He probably has connections to the mafia, so you did not want to get on his bad side. 

Besides the fact that he's obviously involved with some sort of evil scheme, you sensed that he had a genuine, sweet side. Maybe you were just a sucker for a tall, dark, and handsome man, but there was something about him that piqued your interest. Yes, you liked Pinstripe as more than just your boss, and he had begun to sneak into your heart.

"'M not payin' ya ta slack awf! Get to woik, or else!" Pinstripe commanded, directed at two coworkers who were chatting it up across from your station. You couldn't help but look up in fear, as his voice was rough and full of authority. Once Pinstripe handled the two slackers, he sauntered away and looked over in your direction. You made eye contact with him, and quickly looked back down at your station. It was too late, he had already started making his way over to you. Your heart was pounding in your chest, this was the end, he must be coming over to scold you for a mistake. 

Pinstripe stopped at your side and stared you down, his yellow eyes piercing into you.

"Hey, look at me, doll. You ain't in trouble." He said, his tone much softer than what you heard before. You complied with his command, and looked into his eyes once more. When he called you 'doll', you felt your stomach fill with butterflies. Wait, did he just flirt with you? 

"Youse a pretty good worka, you know dat? Meet me in my awffice tonight, afta ya shift is ova." He says, looking around the power plant.

"Um, okay!" You nervously reply. Your mind shut off for a moment, not able to correctly respond to his request. 

He swiftly walks away without another word, and returns to his office. 

Thoughts of him started to flood your mind, distracting you from your job. You've never thought that your boss would see you as more than just one of his employees... No, that can't be right...

You shook your head and started working again. Only a few more hours left until your shift was over.. 

It was the end of your day, finally, and you were wrapping things up on your station. You had been anticipating your meeting with Pinstripe all day, but now you were terribly nervous. Your boss walked up to you as you were turning to head to his office, which caught you by surprise, making you jump and gasp. 

"S-sorry, Mr. Potoroo, I didn't see you there..!" you shyly admitted. You felt yourself blush with embarrassment. 

"No problem, doll. Just come with me." He responds, and starts walking towards his office. 

There he went, calling you doll again.. Gosh, why did he have to say things like that? Maybe he knew about your feelings, and he was just playing with you.. Yeah.. He would never see you in that way. You silenced your thoughts as you entered his room, where he motioned for you to take a seat. He leaned on the side of his desk, eyeing you and then began speaking. 

"Sos, youse probably wondering what I needed ya for, huh? Wells, how would youse like a promotion?" He starts. 

"R-really, sir? Thank you so much! I'd love that!" 

"Don't mention it, doll. Youse desoive it."

You smiled and looked into his eyes, and he chuckled and gazed into yours. 

He sauntered up to your chair and extended a hand, which you took and stood up, still making eye contact with each other. 

"I like ya, doll. I'd like ta keep youse by my side. How's dat sound to ya?" 

Did he just.. say he has feelings for you..?!?!

"Um.. I'm not sure I understand what you-" 

Your inquiry was cut off when he pressed his lips onto yours, and your eyes shut as you gave in to the feeling. His lips were soft, but still dominating yours, and you kissed him back. 

You couldn't believe that this was happening!! Your head was swirling with thoughts of confusion, and you never thought this would happen in a million years. You pushed your worries aside as you focused on the touch of his lips on yours. 


	2. Chapter Two (smut)

His lips were soft, but still dominating yours, and you kissed him back. His slender arm snaked around your waist, and pulled you against his chest. You placed a hand on his bicep, and another on his chest. His other hand cupped your face as he deepened the kiss, and you returned the passion, gripping his arm.

Pinstripe suddenly scooped you up and sat you on his desk, his body against yours as you wrapped your legs around his hips. His body was warm and protective, and you felt yourself melting into him. You parted your lips a bit more as you continued kissing Pinstripe, and he seized that opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You squeaked in surprise as you let his tongue gently touch and massage yours. Your chest started to feel fluttery and your stomach tingled at the new, steamy sensation. You moved your tongue against his, and he made a low groan as he pressed his hips into yours. His lips moved to caress your neck, and you sighed deeply as you ran your fingers through his hair. Every kiss left sparks on your skin, and ignited the flame that was growing between your legs. He licked and nibbled at your sensitive spot, earning soft whimpers from you.

"M-Mr. Potoroo..." you squeaked.

He chuckled and raised his head from your neck to look into your eyes. He growled deeply, appearing to be thinking for a moment, before he spoke.

"Call me Daddy." He whispered into your ear.

His deep murmur sent shivers down your spine and a wave of heat between your legs, making you gasp and nod your head.

"Yes, Daddy.." you breathlessly responded.

"Dats a good goirl.. You want Daddy to make ya feel good, baby doll?" He coos as he starts pulling up your shirt.

You nod in reply as you lock eyes, then you lift your arms to allow him to take off your shirt. Pinstripe immediately gazed at your breasts, now only covered by a pink lacy bra. His large, furry hands softly squeeze your chest, kneading them around and massaging them. You can't help but look away with embarrassment, a blush creeping up your cheeks. A shy whimper escapes your lips as his hands grope you roughly, and you squirm against his touch. He reaches around your back and swiftly unclasps your bra, throwing it behind his desk somewhere. You quickly cover your chest with your arms, looking into his eyes with nervousness.

"Ah ah, baby goirl, let Daddy see." He commands.

You put your arms at your sides as you look at Pinstripe. He chuckles and kisses your neck again before giving your boobs a firm squeeze, eliciting a surprised whimper from you. His lips trail from your neck to your collarbone, then to your chest, finally landing on your hardened nipple. His tongue circles around it, and he moans as he starts sucking on your peak. He doesn't ignore your other breast, however, and roughly squeezes and rubs you. The heat between your legs intensifies with his every action, making you shift your hips against his.

"Daddy...!" you cry, now becoming desperate for stimulation where you need it most.

"What is it, doll? Tell Daddy what you need." He replies, obviously wanting to tease you.

You answer by bucking your hips against his growing bulge, breathing heavily and grabbing his arm. You silently beg, staring into his eyes, hoping he'll give you release.

Pinstripe starts to grind himself into you, and tears off his suit jacket and button-up. You caress his chest, your fingers stroking his soft fur as you kiss him again.

Suddenly, Pinstripe hooks his fingers under your pants and panties, and you raise your hips off of his desk, letting him slide them off of you. You kick off your shoes in the process, and now you're fully nude in front of him, but you don't care anymore. You wanted him, and you were more than ready to have his body on yours, pleasuring you beyond your expectations. Pinstripe drops to his knees, now eye-level with your dripping pussy. His fingers brush up and down your lips, spreading your wetness all over you. You whimper and squirm, the relief of his fingers on you makes you absolutely weak and defenseless. You don't care what he does to you, you just want him to pleasure you and overwhelm you.

"Daddy!! Please, Daddy.... mm~!" Your noises become more vulnerable and desperate as he slips two of his fingers into your hole. The girth of his digits stretches you, and he wastes no time, immediately curling and thrusting his fingers inside of you. His action earns a long moan from you, and you keep crying out as his tongue starts flicking your clit. You're squirming and bucking your hips into his fingers and tongue, matching his rhythm as he stimulates you.

Pinstripe's fingers instantly become coated in your juices, and the sound of your wetness echoes throughout his office. Pinstripe groans against your clit, sending vibrations throughout your core. The steady build up of pleasure is now faster, as Pinstripe licks and sucks on your clit and fingers you harder. His digits press against your g-spot, bringing you close to the edge.

"Mm~! Daddy! Daddy, I-I'm getting... close~!!" you manage to cry out, wildly thrusting into his tongue and fingers. You hear him chuckle between your thighs, and then he looks into your eyes.

"Uh huh, dats right, baby. Cum for Daddy, be a good goirl.." he coos, and then licks your clit faster, making your legs shake.

You let out a string of whimpers and moans, increasing in volume as you feel yourself race to the edge. You shut your eyes and throw your head back as your pussy throbs and convulses, releasing your fluids on Pinstripe's tongue and fingers. Sparks rush throughout your body, electrifying but relieving at the same time. Your chest rises and falls as you breathe heavily, coming down from your high. You feel your pussy twitch as Pinstripe gives you one last firm, broad lick. He removes his fingers and presses them to your lips, which you wrap around his digits, sucking and licking your juices off of them. He makes a hum of approval as you clean his fingers, then he replaces them with his lips, kissing you passionately. He breaks the kiss soon after, and gazes into your eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy~" you whisper with a smile.


	3. Chapter Three (smut continued)

He scoops you up off of the desk and you stand up, arms wrapped around his torso to hold you upright. Pinstripe moves to sit down on his desk chair, and you follow behind him, then you drop down to your knees. He pulls off his pants and underwear, letting them pile at his ankles. His hard cock springs out and twitches, no longer confined. You inch your face close to his pelvis, and his hand tangles softly in your hair as you grip the base of his shaft. He bites his lip as you proceed to lick up to his tip, swirling your tongue around it. You look into his eyes as you place a kiss on his penis, then wrap your lips around his tip. Pinstripe groans as you start bobbing your head on his cock, and you feel yourself growing hot between your legs again. 

"Dats a good goirl.. mm, suck on Daddy's cock jus' like dat.." he moans out, encouraging you to take more of his shaft in your mouth. You close your eyes as you reach your limit, still able to grasp his base. You continue sucking and licking his cock, earning groans and sexy laughs from him.   
Then, you release his cock from your mouth, and adjust your head to lick and wrap your lips around his balls. Pinstripe's balls are big and full of cum for you, and you want to make him explode. You can't help but soak yourself, juices running down your thighs as you pleasure his pretty cock and balls. Your hand reaches to gently squeeze and palm his balls, and you go back to taking his shaft in your mouth. Pinstripe's hips buck up, thrusting his cock further into your throat, and you eagerly take as much as you can. You moan on his big cock, loving the feeling of it down your throat, filling it up with its warmth. He continues sliding his penis in and out of your mouth, releasing low groans and growls. His hand cups your cheek and lifts your head from his cock as he stops thrusting, and you look up at him with a curious expression. 

"Youse doing a good job, doll, but I thinks we're both eaga to get to the main event, ain't we?" He offers, seeming to pick up on your anticipation for him. You nod in response and he picks you up again, plopping you on the edge of his desk once more. He shimmies out of the rest of his clothing on the way, leaving you both fully exposed to each other.

His lips catch yours roughly, this time with more control and dominance. You desperately give in to his kisses and run your fingers through his dark, slicked-back hair. Pinstripe presses his chest on yours, his body pinning you down to his office desk, and his shaft teasing your entrance. You whimper into the kiss as you grind onto his cock, your body pleading for his. He breaks the kiss and gazes into your eyes as he positions his hard shaft against your pussy. 

Pinstripe's sizable cock starts entering your hole, already stretching your walls with just the tip inside. You squeeze your eyes shut as you prepare to take the rest of his shaft, and it slowly makes its way inside of you. Pinstripe lets out a groan as he pushes himself balls deep, staying still for a moment to allow you to adjust.   
"Mm, Daddy!! It's so big..." you manage to squeak out, already feeling like it's too much to take.  
He reassures you with a passionate kiss, then slides himself out to the tip.   
"It's okay, baby goirl, youse can take it. Just lay back for Daddy." Pinstripe softly commands, sensing your nerves.   
He then slowly pushes his shaft into you again, his big balls pressing onto your asshole. You can't help but let a whimper escape your lips as you feel your tight walls adjusting to his size. Pinstripe starts to slide himself in and out of your pussy at a slow but steady pace, and his cock becomes coated in your creamy juices. You immediately start to moan and whimper loudly as you become fully adjusted to his cock, now only providing you pleasure rather than discomfort. His big shaft overwhelms your little hole, and you let your body lay back on his desk, no longer having the strength to focus on anything but the feeling of his cock stimulating your sensitive insides.  
Pinstripe groans as he picks up his pace, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin fills his office. His cock pounds you relentlessly, wrecking your small body.   
His tip presses against your g-spot, eliciting involuntary squeals and whimpers from you. The rapid stimulation of his hard shaft creates a familiar build up inside of you, and Pinstripe can sense it from how much of a mess you're becoming with every thrust. He moans and sharply exhales as he now wildly thrusts inside of you, rubbing so roughly on your sensitive spot, and you can't do anything but moan his name. The desk begins to shake with the force of his hips, slamming quickly and harshly against yours. Pinstripe releases low growls and his hands grasp your sides, trying to hold you in place against his movements. You can see him grit his teeth as his thrusts become more erratic, and you can tell that he's getting close, too.  
"Daddy..! Cum with me! P-please, Daddy..!" you cry out, wanting to fall over the edge with him.   
"Mm, I'm gonna cum inside ya, baby doll. Ya want that, don't cha?" He groans, before planting a few kisses at your neck.  
"Yes, Daddy, yes! Cum inside me, Daddy!" you reply, nodding quickly.   
"Come on, baby goirl, let me see ya finish on my cock foist. Cum fa Daddy." he demands, not letting up as he continues to pound you.   
You feel yourself explode as you finish on his cock, shivers spreading throughout your body and your vision becoming clouded with stars. A long, high-pitched squeal escapes your throat, and you cry out Pinstripe's name. Your pussy quivers and pulsates around his cock, and you release your wetness on him, helping him reach his climax.  
The sight before his eyes of you squirming and finishing on his shaft sends him over the edge, eliciting a loud groan as he pushes his cock completely into you. His cum shoots inside of you, coating your insides and filling you up. Pinstripe pants as he slides his shaft out of you, and his cum spills out of your tired hole. He takes a moment to regain his composure before opening his eyes to look at you.   
You make eye contact with him, but turn away, now feeling embarrassed and shy again. He lifts your chin with his fingers and places a sweet kiss on your lips. He pulls back and gives a light chuckle and a dazed smirk, obviously tuckered out from the action.   
You both remained silent for a few moments, still taking in what just happened and the sensations it caused you. Then, he finally speaks up.  
"I really like ya, doll. How's bout a date?" he questions, his voice now much more tired than before. You smile in response and nod, too exhausted to even speak. Pinstripe helps you stand up and you both get dressed, then he captures your lips for another kiss.   
"Sleep at my place tonight, doll. I'll take care of ya." He offers, which you agree to. 

He leads you out of his office and the power plant by the hand, closing it down for the night. It's a little eerie, being alone in the big facility, but you felt safe with Pinstripe. You ride in his sleek sports car to his place, chatting about your lives on the way there. At first, Pinstripe seemed to be a mean, careless man to you, but now he's shown that there's something underneath his tough exterior.   
Once you arrive at his house, you take a shower with him, winding down from the events of today. He's sweet and gentle as he washes your hair and body, caressing you with care and passion. You make out in the shower, but that's as far as you go, too tired for round two. Afterwards, you and Pinstripe settle down in his bed, much softer than you'd imagine, and fall asleep in each other's arms. For some reason, you feel comfortable and protected in his embrace.


End file.
